The Prank
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: Edward’s tired of Mike trying to steal Bella away. So he decides to do a prank that will make him and his family move away. Or at least for him to hide with Bella. Oneshot


Chicken

Chicken!

I don't own Twilight.

The Prank

Summery: Edward's tired of Mike trying to steal Bella away. So he decides to do a prank that will make him and his family move away. Or at least for him to hide with Bella.

(ONE SHOT)

**Edward's POV**

That's it! I have had enough! I lasted with Mike's foolish attempts to date Bella and now they were just plain on my nerves. I've read his thoughts and I found some stuff on him that I couldn't wait to pull this prank on. Mike was a wanted kid. Or he was and 'claimed' that he changed.

But he didn't. I know what he wants to do with Bella. I have read his thoughts. He was going to kill her and blame her death on me. Well, not today! I didn't tell anyone my plan but Alice knows what I'm going to do. Jasper just feels my giddy excitement. But he was suspicious. I told everyone I wanted to walk to school today.

I'm not surprised to see them surprised. They know I never go anywhere without my Volvo. But none questioned me.

I left early so I could catch up with Mike. He always drove around here. I don't understand it but he keeps his mind blank when he drives. Bella knew of my plan and although she didn't agree to it, she didn't argue about it either. I mean, it had nothing to do with fighting. His car sped close to the spot just a few miles away, I was there, and I got ready to run. I needed to use human speed. I knew it was Mike coming.

When he was almost in my sight, I ran across the street and braced myself for impact.

_**BAM!!**_

The car hit me and I fell to the ground on purpose. I just lay there, under the engine part of the car, with my eyes closed. I didn't breathe. People around there came out to see. I continue to play dead. My impact didn't hurt but I just pretended. No doubt Bella told the family. Either that or Alice did. My current position was lying on my stomach, my head on its side facing the crowd with my hand resting near it.

One man scurried and looked under to see me.

"It's a boy! Call 911!" He yelled. Great, now I have to suffer mouth-to-mouth. Emmett would just love that. The man kept looking at me.

"He's not breathing!" He called out. "What the heck did I hit!?" Mike yelled as if he just realized what had happened. He too then scurried to the front of the car and looked at me. I could tell his face paled.

'_Oh-no…Oh-no, oh-no, oh-no! Bella will never forgive me! Now she'll hate me because I killed a Cullen!'_ His mind yelled so loud, I almost winced.

"An ambulance is on its way." One woman from the crowd said.

It wasn't long before the police where here, putting up yellow 'do not cross' things. There was a crowd of over fifteen people, looking at the car and me. I felt the police use chalk to trace me. It tickled! I was about to laugh but then I felt a wave of calm and comfort surround my body.

Jasper.

'_We're with you all the way. The whole family, including Bella. - Jasper_

I wanted to smile but then my cover would have been blown so I just kept still. They were all here, acting as if they were sad. It's all part of the plan. Finally, Chief Swan drove up and got out of his car.

"Report! Who's the victim?" He said in such a stern way that you can hardly believe he's human. A Mexican police officer went up to him.

"We have a seventeen year old male with the name of…" She looked at her clip board. "Edward Cullen." She finished. Chief Swan gasped and walked over to the spot I was. They had moved Mike's car away from me.

'_No… I wanted him gone but not like this! What happened!? Bella's going to be so upset.'_ Charlie thought. He sighed and began to walk away with his head down. I felt sorry for him.

Then the wave of calm came back. Jasper knew I had to stay calm or I would be in trouble. Finally the ambulance came. The medics checked me over and everything. I was now on my back with my arms by my sides.

"He's dead." They said in a sad and depressed tone like they couldn't believe they got there too late. The medics and police began to talk amongst themselves.

'_Edward, we're taking Bella home. It's late and she fell asleep.' – Carlisle_

It was dark already? I couldn't speak or I'd be caught so my family left with Bella but Jasper stayed behind. I felt myself being lifted and set on a stretcher. I felt a cloth cover over my whole body and they began to roll me away. As that happened, I heard girls that liked me from school, crying. I wanted to laugh at that as well but Jasper gave me more calm waves.

They pushed me into the ambulance and drove off. I heard them talking about Carlisle and listened in.

"Poor Carlisle…It will be hard to tell him he lost a son. Edward was his youngest." On man said. The ambulance hit a bump and I almost grunted but stayed still and quiet.

"How do we tell him?" Asked another man.

"Perhaps we should ease the news to him."

"That would probably work. But what if it doesn't?"

"…I don't know…"

-o-

I'm currently in a frozen room. I wasn't supposed to move. I think my arms froze together it was so cold but I couldn't feel it. All this to get Mike back for what he wanted to do to Bella? I should have thought this through. I'm normally more careful than that.

"There he is. If you have any questions…let me know." Said a nurse and she opened the door. Someone walked in and the nurse closed the door and walked away. The sheets were lifted off of me. Their sent filled my nose. My eyes opened.

"Hi, Bella." I said. She just smiled. I noticed she was wearing a heavy coat to keep herself warm.

"Edward, I talked to the others and we made a plan. You keep playing dead and then Carlisle will take you to his house, saying that he wants to atleast try to 'save you'. And then you wait for a few months and come back to school and Carlisle will have a good story for the hospital." She said with glee.

I smiled. They really have thought this through even though I didn't. "Do you think it'll work?" I asked.

She pouted and smiled. "Yes it will." She said and smiled again. Time for the plan to take place.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Yes I know what you're thinking. "This fic is stupid!" Well, Yeah, I know it is. I just wanted to make this because I thought it would be better but I was wrong.


End file.
